Promises Are Forever
by QuistisTrepe1402
Summary: *Updated-Chapter 5-Dec. 25* This is a Seiftis story! my first posted on ff.net. i hope that you all like it. it takes place after Ulitmacia.
1. Admiting the Truth

I don't own FF8 or Sarah Mclachlan songs..Darn (Just to let you all know, -------- means a new POV. ****** means a flash- back)  
  
Prologue: it takes place after the Ultimecia defeat and Seifer is let back into garden to become a SeeD once more, and Quistis is given back her Instructor position. The Gang lets Seifer join and now the group is complete!  
  
Chapter One: Admitting the Truth  
  
*I have a smile A stretch from ear to ear To see you walking down the road  
  
We meet at the lights I stare for a while. The world around us disappears...*  
  
Quistis contemplated the thought of Seifer Almasy, while working on her last class of the day.  
  
' I just can't help smiling whenever I think of him. I know that my heart and my head disagree. My heart says to love him. My head says "NO Way! He's the sorceress' lapdog! You can not love that kind of man." I am just sitting here, at my desk...watching him re-take the SeeD exam again. Which do I follow? My heart? Or my head? I am confused.... Whoa! Did I just get a gut feeling to go with my heart?!'  
  
It had only been 15 minutes since she had passed out the test, and Seifer was already done.  
  
' I shouldn't really be surprised. He has taken this exam over 5 times now.'  
  
Seifer suddenly looks up from his desk and catches Quistis looking at him a lot longer than she should.  
  
' Oh shit! He saw me looking at him! What do I do?! Just calm down...everything will be okay.'  
  
She looks away with a slight look of embarrassment on her face. Quistis returns to reading her Romance novel.  
  
' I am positively head over heels for him! How could this have happened?! I just can not deny my feelings anymore. I have to take a stand.'  
  
Quistis gets lost in her own thoughts and without realizing it, she looks (more like stares) at Seifer again.  
  
*Sigh* ' The way his emerald green eyes are beautiful...his soft, short, blonde hair. That scar he has...it makes him look even sexier. I love the way his trenchcoat swishes with every step he takes....*sigh* He always was my favorite student. Even though I favored Squall, he broke my heart when he failed the Field Exam. I even blamed myself for a while. That I wasn't a good enough instructor for him. Oh, well. I even tried to talk to Squall about it. But he just told me to go and talk to a wall. What a jerk! I don't even know what I ever saw in him.'  
  
*Just you and me On this Island of hope. A breath between us, could be miles...*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seifer looked up again and caught her staring at him again. Only this time, she had a smile and a slight blush on her face. He smirked, thinking of a great way to disrupt the silence...  
  
' Man. Has she got a problem or what?! Why is the Instructor staring at me that way? Does she even realize what she is doing? It is starting to piss me off.... I'll just think of a way to disrupt the silence. But she sure is pretty when she smiles like that...It makes her lose the "I-Know-Everything- Because-I-Am-The-Instructor" look. Like she's only human... But would she even consider me? Sure we are "friends", but that isn't enough for me!! Like she would even pick you, Almasy. *Tuh..* A man who creates horror and panic wherever he goes? To be mocked and ridiculed for something I don't even remember?!! No...She wouldn't even consider...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Was he actually looking at me?! Hyne! Could he even possibly feel the same way I do!? Does he even possibly love me?....Wait..Love?.... Do I really "love" Seifer? The man who caused the whole world grief? Could I actually love that man?'  
  
Seifer's smirk turned into a scowl. It looked as if he was really angry and about to burst.  
  
'Hyne. What is wrong with Seifer? Is he okay? '  
  
Just when she was about to ask him to come and see her, the Bell rang for dinner and everyone began to leave.  
  
"Class, before you leave, the exam in the basket on my desk. And Seifer. Could I have a word with you?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Hyne. What does she want now?'  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Instructor..."  
  
"Are you feeling alright? You looked angry in class today.."  
  
"I'm just fine. Just old memories...Now too bad I didn't disrupt class today...that would have been fun."  
  
"SEIFER!"  
  
"I was just Joking Instructor. Can't you take a joke.apparently not."  
  
" URGHH!"  
  
She was furious now and about to bite his head off. But she decided to play the cool instructor and give him a break.  
  
"Please stop by my dorm around 1400 and you can see how you did on your SeeD exam."  
  
And with that, he left the classroom to go to the 'secret area'. The 'Secret Area' had always helped him to clear his mind when he needed to.  
  
'Great. I have to go and see her on a weekend. Just when I thought I could have some "alone" time. Why won't my mind let go?! Forget it Almasy! She'd never choose you. Especially over Puberty Boy.. But what about what we had at the Orphanage?  
  
  
  
FlashBack! 13 years ago at the Orphanage run by Matron (a.k.a. Sorceress Edea)  
  
Matron was calling the children in for lunch on a nice summer's day. The first to arrive in the kitchen were Irvine and Selphie.  
  
"Lookie Matron!! We found a huge shell!" screamed a very excited 5 year old Selphie. Irvine had a sly smile on his face as he looked at the excited girl.  
  
"How wonderful! You and Irvine need to put it someplace special. Then come to the table for lunch, okay?"  
  
So with that, they both ran off to put the shell someplace special. Zell came in next bouncing and jumping like he was excited about something. Then Squall had finally drug himself out of his little corner in his room where he sits, isolated from the other children. Not because it was a punishment, but because he did not want to play. He had been like this since Sis (Ellone) left a year ago. Seifer and Quistis were still sitting on the beach, ignoring Matron's calls for a minute.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"Yea Seifer."  
  
"When we grow up, will you still promise to be my best friend?"  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Well, except for the fact that you tease Zell and Squall a lot.."  
  
"No! I mean it, Quistis."  
  
"Yes, I will still be your best friend, and you will be mine."  
  
"Here.." Seifer said as he picked up half of a broken seashell and handed it to her.  
  
"What is this for?" inquired the six year old Quistis.  
  
"One half is for you, and the other is for me," He held up his half. " And It is so that we will remember our good times and our promise."  
  
"Wow. I will never forget you, or our promise."  
  
"Seifer! Quistis! Time for lunch!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
*Let me surround you. My sea to your shore. Let me be the calm you seek.  
  
Oh, and every time, I'm close to you There's too much I can't say. And you just walk away.*  
  
Seifer began to smile. Not a smirk that he usually wore, but a true smile, as he remembered their promise so long ago. He pulled out his half of the seashell from his coat pocket. He hoped that she would still remember.  
  
Authors Comments: The end! Just kidding! That is only the first of many chapters. I only write when I am inspired, so.. Start inspiring me people! Hope you liked it, and that it wasn't too out of Character. I'll post the next chappy soon! 


	2. Remembering

Chapter Two: Remembering  
  
After Seifer had left in a huff and leaving Quistis very angry, she sat down at her desk again. She collected the tests to be graded.  
  
  
  
'URGH! He makes me so angry sometimes! Why, oh hyne, why did I have to go and fall in love with someone whom I can absolutely hate sometimes?!'  
  
She gathered her papers and began to walk to the cafeteria for dinner.  
  
"What can I get you darling?"  
  
"A salad and a cup of coffee."  
  
"That will be 5 gil."  
  
"Thanks." She said as she paid the cafeteria lady. She turned around and went to sit with the gang. ( Zell, Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Zell's girlfriend, Eliza)  
  
"Hiya, Quisty!" Selphie said rather loudly as she saw her friend coming to sit down for dinner with them.  
  
"Hi. Selphie."  
  
"How are you today?" Irvine asked her with a wink. Selphie noticed and whacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"Nothing.." Selphie said sweetly  
  
"I'm doing okay.I just have so many SeeD tests to grade this weekend.." She said as she started to eat her salad.  
  
"Come out with us to the club tomorrow night! It will be a lot of fun. And you certianly deserve some right now." Rinoa asked Quistis, pleadingly.  
  
"Oh.I don't know."  
  
"Please?! Pretty please? I won't ask you to help me with the festival committee for two months! How can you refuse that??!" Selphie pleaded with Quistis.  
  
"Well.."  
  
Just at that moment, Seifer walked into the cafeteria and was walking over to sit with the gang. Quistis noticed and gave him a smile. Everyone was completely confused. They sensed something wrong. No one got 'that' kind of smile out of her these days..not even them!  
  
"Hi Seifer."  
  
"Instructor." He nodded his head.  
  
"Well, are you coming to the club tomorrow?" Selphie asked again.  
  
".I guess so.." She finally gave in to her pleading.  
  
"You are invited too, Seifer. If you want to come."  
  
"Sure. Why not. There isn't anything to do around this damed place anyways." Seifer replied.  
  
"Well, if you would excuse me. I have to go grade tests so that I can come tomorrow night.."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye!" The whole group said in unison.  
  
"OH! And Quistis! Me and Rinny are going to come over and help you pick out something to wear!"  
  
"Well, I have to be going too. I'll see you all later."  
  
Seifer rushed after Quistis who had a head start on him.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Has anyone noticed how 'different' those two were around each other today?" Zell asked the group (or who was left of it)  
  
"Yea..There is something very stange going on .." Squall said as he spoke for the first time that evening.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"HEY! QUISTIS!! WAIT UP!" Seifer yelled as he ran to catch up with her. He finally did when she had already reached her dorm.  
  
"Yes Seifer." She said as she turned to look at him.  
  
"..*pant*.I wanted.*pant* to ask you..*pant* something."  
  
"Yes.." She said, giving him a little time to catch his breath.  
  
" Do you remember when we all were at the orphanage with Matron?"  
  
"Only bits and pieces of it. Why do you ask?" She was completely confused.  
  
"Well.." He said as he pulled out his half of a sea shell that he still had after all this time.  
  
"Do you remember our promise?" He let her think about it for a moment, so that she could search her memory. Well, what was left of it since the GFs had taken some of them.  
  
"How could I forget?" She whispered as she pulled out her half of the sea shell and put it together with his. Seifer smiled as she said that. 'She didn't forget after all!' He was so pleased that he didn't give her the usual smirk. He truly smiled.  
  
"Well, does it still hold true? Our promise?"  
  
"Oh. Of course Seifer! You were really the only one that really understood me. And we were both a year older than the rest. And besides Seifer. Promises Are Forever."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he put his half back into his pocket. "I just wanted to know."  
  
"No problem, Seifer. If you ever, you know, need to talk. Let me know. I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Thanks.." He softly replied as he began to walk away. Suddenly he turned to look back at her.  
  
"Oh. And Quistis."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are still my best friend."  
  
  
  
*and I forgot, To tell you. I Love you.  
  
And the nights too long. I'm cold here, Without you.  
  
I Grieve in my condition, For I can not find the words to say, I need you so..*  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Angelwhisper, Quistis88, AuriaAlmasy, Mintaka  
  
Authors Comments: HI! I hope you all liked this chapter! I will post more soon. And Please DON'T forget to review! Your reviews really help me a lot! Keep them coming!  
  
Read and Review! It's right..THERE! 


	3. The Plotting Begins

Chapter 3: The Plotting Begins  
  
( btw./ / / means different pov. And ^ ^ ^ means a flashback. Sorry for changing it, but my computer is being really shity now.)  
  
Quistis turned around again as Seifer called her name.  
  
"You're still my best friend." And he left. She unlocked her door and walked into her spacious dorm. Unlike the regular SeeD's, Instructors dorms were quite larger.  
  
'He's still my best friend..and I'm still his.I always thought Rajin and Fujin knew everything about him. They always stood by his side, even when he was under Ultimacia's control. Well, I guess thy meant it when they said they were a "posse". Yet, somehow, I feel I know him better than anyone in the world..."  
  
Quistis began to grade tests so that she could go to the club like she had promised her friends she would.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"I have an idea.." Selphie said as she and the group got together as she told them her idea.  
  
"Well, have you guys noticed how strange Quisty and Seifer are around each other lately?"  
  
"Yea.. They have been acting strange." Rinoa commented.  
  
"What was with Seifer when he ran after her today?" Zell asked as he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I have a theory.."  
  
"AND?!" The rest of them asked Selphie, dying to know what she had in mind.  
  
"I think that they really do like each other.no matter how they try to hide it. It's kind of obvious." Selphie said. " We should do something to hook them up tomorrow night at the club."  
  
"Great idea! That is going to be so much fun!" Irvine said. He always knew there was something going on between those two.  
  
They all began to plot out how they were going to make it work without them finding out. Or figuring it out.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Seifer was watching TV in his room when his thoughts turned to no one other than Quistis.  
  
' Quistis.Yea.. We are best friends.that's good. She's forgiven me. That certainly is a relief.'  
  
His thoughts drifted to how she had looked that one day he had come to her dorm.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Seifer knocks on Quisits's door. He was sent by Headmaster Cid to go and get her for a meeting they were supposed to have.  
  
"Just a second!" She yelled through the door.  
  
In about 5 minutes, She opened the door.  
  
"Seifer?! What are you doing here?!" She yelled.  
  
Seifer couldn't help but stare. His Instructor had nothing on but a towel wrapped around her and her hair was wet.  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Seifer! Would you stop staring and tell me what you want?!"  
  
"Cid sent me to remind you about the meeting about me.which you are late for. He was getting worried."  
  
"Oh shit! I'll be there in a minute!" She said as she slammed the door shut.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
He was smiling remembering what she looked like.  
  
'I could just love her. She looked so hot! Hyne! What am I thinking?! Quistis, hot?! No way. What am I thinking? I must really be losing it. I'll just get some sleep. Yea. I'll be fine in the morning. ' He thought as he headed to bed. He convinced himself for now that she was just his 'friend'. He hopefully would be 'fine' in the morning. But, little did he know what Selphie and the gang had in store for him..  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Quistis was in her dorm grading the seemingly endless exams. How on earth was she going to be done by tomorrow evening? She already had a headache, and her vision was beginning to blur. She just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
'I'll just get some sleep. I'll deal with this stuff tomorrow..' She thought as she changed into her pajamas and turned out the light to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Authors Comments: Thank you reviewers! You are really supporting me! I love you all! How did you like this chapter? I know, it's kinda short, but I thought it would best end there. With a new day, a new chapter. LoL!  
  
Reviewers: Shade Angel, Quistis 88, Angel Whisper, Auria Almasy, Mintaka 


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter 4: Getting Ready  
  
  
  
The next morning, Quistis' alarm went off. She was still very sleepy as she got out of bed. She forced herself to get up and got into the shower.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Good morning Squall, Rinoa, Zell." Selphie said as she and Irvine walked into the cafeteria hand in hand.  
  
" 'Mornin" Zell said sleepily. He wasn't a morning person.  
  
"So.What are we gonna do about hooking you know who up?" Rinoa questioned eagerly.  
  
"Well.here's the plan."  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Seifer woke up because he heard shouting. He sat up and looked around. 'Damn T.V.' He had left it on all night. Deciding he'd better get up since he was already awake, he took a shower. When he was done, he got dressed in his usual outfit. Gray trench-coat, black pants, blue vest and boots. He slowly walked out of the dorm and headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.  
  
When he got there, he saw the gang. (Well, all except Quistis), whispering excitedly together. He walked past them to get a cup of black coffee. When he was walking back, Selphie looked up and she shut up imediately. The rest of the gang did the same.  
  
"Morning Seifer."  
  
"morning." Seifer said as he sat down.  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
"..Fine." He was getting suspicious of something. He couldn't place it just yet.  
  
"Just wondering, do you still want to come to the club with us tonight?"  
  
"Yea. I definatly need to get out of this damned place."  
  
"We all have dates. 'Cept you and Quisty."  
  
"." He was really starting to suspect something.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Seifer?" Selphie said as she dragged him into a corner of the cafeteria where no one could hear them.  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"Out with what Selphie?" Seifer had stopped using his nicknames for the group. Except every now and then with Squall or Zell.  
  
"Do you like Quistis?"  
  
".no."  
  
"Liar. You're blushing!" She handed him a pocket mirror. Seifer saw that he was blushing.  
  
'Damn it.' He thought.  
  
"Are you gonna ask her to dance or on a date or something?"  
  
"Even if I am, why would I tell you the known 'Gossip Queen of Balamb Garden'?"  
  
"You can trust me. I don't go blabing this kind of stuff. I even know some things that Quistis tells me.." She said that hoping he would have enough sense to trust her.  
  
Well that shut him up. He knew he could trust her if Qusitis could.  
  
"yea..so?" He finally said.  
  
"So you DO like her?"  
  
"YES! Now can we drop the subject?!" He said as he stormed off to go and sit down at another table.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Guess what?! He likes her!" Selphie whispered as she sat down at the gangs' regular table. They all smiled deviously as they thought of their plan.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
After Seifer sat down at a different table than the rest, Qusitis walked in. He had had enough of them for a while. He had not noticed Quistis yet. He looked up and nearly dropped his coffee at the sight of her. She walked in with her usual grace and charm. She wore a peach tank top and tight blue jeans that hugged her hips very well. Seifer was smiling and blushing very hard as she approached. She smiled back at him and went to sit with him.  
  
"Seifer, why are you sitting by your self?" Quistis asked him.  
  
"well.uh.i..erm..." He couldn't think when she was so close to him. He breathed in her sent and it was intoxicating.  
  
"Well, if you don't have a good explination," She said. He thought she was going to scold him. "That's okay. I know. I like to be by myself some times too." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Quisty!" Selphie and Rinoa yelled as they made their way over to her and Seifer.  
  
"Hello Selphie, Rinoa."  
  
"When can we come over?" Rinoa asked anxiously.  
  
"Well.how about in an hour?"  
  
"okay! That sounds great! We will have to find you something sexy to wear tonight!"  
  
"Eh.." Quistis blushed as Selphie said she would have to wear something sexy tonight. Seifer smiled.  
  
"Well, I have to go. I'll see you all later?" Quistis said as she went to get a cup of coffee and headed back to her dorm.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
One hour later  
  
^Knock knock^  
  
"I'm coming!" Quistis yelled as she went to go to the door of her dorm. She opened the door.  
  
"HI!" Selphie and Rinoa yelled in unison.  
  
"Come on in..." They headed straight for her closet.  
  
"How about this?"  
  
"No. To blah." Selphie replied.  
  
Quistis just sat on her bed waiting for them to find the right outfit.  
  
"Geez, girl. You definatly need to go shopping."  
  
"Great idea Selphie! I'll get Squall to let us use the Ragnarok."  
  
"Lets go! We only have four hours to shop." They both dragged her out of her room and to the Ragnarok to go shopping in Deling. (it always had the best stores for shopping.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
'Bored, bored bored.' Seifer thought as he flipped through the channels on the t.v. He looked at the clock. 'three more hours until I have to leave.that's three hours too long. Guess I'll just go train.' Seifer thought as he headed out of his dorm.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
After three hours of trying on different outfits, buying shoes and makeup, they finally found the perfect outfit.  
  
"I can't wait till every one sees you in this. They wont believe it's you!" Rinoa told Quistis.  
  
"Yea, they really wont believe it's me because I cant believe you convinced me to buy this. I normally wouldn't wear anything like this."  
  
"Aww. Come on. They'll love it!" Selphie said. 'especially Seifer.' She thought to herself. She was the one who had found the great outfit. It showed off all of Quistys' great features.  
  
"Well, lets head back so we can get ready. We only have an hour."  
  
"Okay. We'll be there in." Quistis was figuring out the time in her head. "About 30 minutes."  
  
"Naw. I'm gonna fly and we'll be there in 10. Put on your seatbelts!"  
  
Quistis and Rinoa did as they were told. The both had had too much experience with Selphie's flying capabilities.  
  
The girls arrived back in Balamb in 10 minutes like Selphie had said. It was quite a wild ride. They each said good bye and headed to their dorms to get ready.  
  
Authors' notes: Thanks to all who reviewed. It really helps. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been really busy w/ school and what not.  
  
Reviewers: Lottie, Mintaka, MiSsDeViL, Angel Whisper, AkariYuushou, Quistis88, Shade-Angel, Auria Almasy 


	5. The Club

Chapter 5: The Club Disclaimer- I don't own ff8 or the song "Principals of Lust" by Enigma.darn it.  
  
It was almost time for Quistis to meet Rinoa at the front gate. 'I cant belive they made me buy this. I cant believe that I'm acutally going out in it. But, I do look okay I guess. What is everyone going to say when they see me?' She thought as she was finishing getting ready. Quistis was getting nervous. She didn't know what for until her attention turned to a picture of the whole gang after Seifer returned.  
  
' Oh no. Seifer is coming to the club too! Oh no. Oh no.' She started to rush around making sure she looked perfect. Just then, someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" She ran to the door, almost tripping over her dress.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You look really good!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Lets go. We don't want to be late." Rinoa said as she and Quistis made their way to the club in Balamb.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis entered the club. They saw everyone in a corner at a table, so they made their way over to join them.  
  
/ / / / / // / / / / / / /  
  
'Wow! Look at Quistis!!' Seifer thought as he saw her walking towards them. 'Maybe I'll tell her how I really feel.maybe.'  
  
Quistis' dress was a deep blood-red color. It went to her ankles and had a slit up the right side to her thigh. The sleves went a little past her shoulder. The neckline went a lot lower than she usually wore it, but this was a one time thing. She wore her hair half up and curled it into spirals. She also had glitter on her chest and wore more makeup than usual. She looked like a goddess in Red strappy heels and red dress.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Hi guys. What do you think of Selphie and my makeover?"  
  
"WOW!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"You look amazing Quistis." Squall said softly.  
  
"Thanks." Quistis replied polietly.  
  
"You look like a goddess." Seifer said in an undertone to her as he pulled out her chair so she could sit down. She blushed a lot, smiled and said "Thank you." To him.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, lets Dance!!" Selphie yelled as she dragged Irvine to the dance floor. Everyone got up and began to dance, except Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"So." Quistis said, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" Seifer asked.  
  
".no one asked me.besides, I wouldn't have enough courage to ask someone, especially someone I don't know."  
  
"Would you like to dance Quisty?" Seifer asked as he held out his hand to her.  
  
Quistis was breathless. She never thought in a million years that he would ask her to dance.  
  
"Yes." She replied as she took his hand and they moved out onto the dance floor.  
  
The song was a fast one. They had a great time. Then a slow song came on. She started to move away, not thinking he would want to slow dance with her. He surprised her yet again that night, by taking her hand and pulling her back.  
  
"You wouldn't dare sit down when a good song finally came on now would you?" Seifer said as he grabbed her hand and intwined it with his.  
  
Then he put his hand on her waist. They began to dance. He was an amazing dancer. Quistis smelled his colonge. 'He smells good too. I cant believe this is happening.' She changed the position in which they were dancing. She draped her arms around his neck and now both of his hands were on her waist. She moved in close. Real close.  
  
*The Principals of lust are easy to understand. Do what you feel, Feel until the end. The principals of lust, Are burned in your mind. Do what you want. Do it until you find Love.*  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
He rested his chin on her head. He couldn't believe she had moved in even closer, but he liked the feeling just the same.  
  
'She looks so gorgeous. And I love the way she smells like Lavender.'  
  
As the song ended, and another one came on, they didn't stop dancing. She really needed a night like this. It felt really good to be in a strong mans' arms. Seifers' arms.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
"Hey look at those two!" Irvine told the rest of the group who had sat down to get a drink.  
  
Squall looked up in disbelief. He had never imagined it. Seifer dancing that close to Quistis. He never really loved her, but he noticed how depressed she had been looking lately. He noticed a smile on her face as she turned his way, and he knew she was happy. He smiled and hoped that Seifer would treat her right and not break her heart. So she could be happy. For once in her life.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
As the song ended, Seifer finally had worked up the courage to tell her.  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Yes Seifer." Quistis replied as she looked up at him.  
  
"I..uh..I wanted to.to say that." He began to grow nervous as she looked at him. Waiting for him to finish.  
  
"I-Love-You." He finally said in a bit of a rush.  
  
"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said.I love you!" He yelled. Everyone around them turned and stared at the pair.  
  
Quistis just stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe what he had said. He had surprised her for the third time that night. She had to tell him. She just had to.  
  
"I..I love you too." She whispered.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / /  
  
Seifer was stunned. She actually loved him too! He moved in slowly for their first kiss.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Quistis closed her eyes as he moved in closer to her. For a brief few seconds, their lips met. Then he pulled away. Quistis smiled at him, took his hand and they walked over to go sit down.  
  
"You two looked like you were- OOFH!" Zell said as his girlfriend elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Hi." Quistis said.  
  
"Hi. So." Rinoa said.  
  
Seifer pulled out Quistis' chair and helped her sit down. Then he sat right next to her. Very close to her, as he took her hand and entwined it with his.  
  
"So.whats going on with you and Seifer?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Well..uh.."Quistis couldn't think of a good answer and looked to Seifer for help.  
  
"We are going out.we love each other." Seifer said calmly.  
  
"I knew it would happen!" Selphie exclaimed. She was very happy because her plan had worked. They had finally gotten together after so many years of liking each other and trying to hide it.  
  
Quistis smiled at Seifer as she scooted closer to him. She finally felt good about herself and her life. She knew Seifer would always be there for her. No matter what.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you for the inspiration! And the Reviews! If you have any good ideas let me know! I'd love to hear them! And NO the story is not finished yet. I hope you like it and REVIEW IT!! Thank you so much.  
  
  
  
Reviewers: Lottie, Mintaka, MiSsDeViL, Angel Whisper, AkariYuushou, Quistis88, Shade-Angel, Auria Almasy 


End file.
